Threat Letters
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: One shot. For Becci. When Allen starts receiving these letters, what will Kanda do? Kanda gets framed, Allen feels betrayed. Will their feelings reach each other? Leave a review please.


**Threat Letters**

**Author's Note: Hi, this is my first D Gray Man fan fiction and I absolutely ship Yullen… I still find man with long hair manlier so I'm sorry but Kanda is toping here. Do leave a review if it is worth reading ^_^**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

An ordinary day at Black Order starts with a mandatory cup of coffee and a hearty breakfast by Jerry the genius cook.

Allen was thankful Jerry was around. He was the only cook who could understand his stomach's temperaments. If there was going to be one reason why Allen did not regret following Cross was because he got to meet Jerry. That did not mean he did not like the Black Order, they were family too but Jerry was probably the love of his life. He was such a talented and charming person Allen would have fallen for him if not for a certain someone constantly ruining the atmosphere.

The said someone appeared the same moment Jerry delivered his food and demanded, more like threaten, the fine cook to hurry up with his order. Allen was annoyed that his flirting time was reduced. Did that girly man not know what privacy and consideration was?

A death glare matched his and the temperature in the hall dropped suddenly. Still shoveling food into his mouth at unbeatable speed, Allen was ready to take on anything that Kanda would throw at him this time. His eyes betrayed the poker face expression, polished so well. He knew the samurai hated that expression of his and Allen deliberately used it every time in the older man's presence.

Kanda made an annoyed 'che' and turned away when Jerry announced his soba and green tea ready. Allen's eyes followed the man's back all the way until the man had sat down at a table that was already marked as his property by the people who were familiar with his antics. Unfortunately there was other exorcist in the order that was totally oblivious to the unwritten rule.

"Yuu~" a hyper bunny pounced on the stoic samurai, making him choke on the tea he was finishing up. The proud man refused to show any signs of weakness by the unexpected attack from the bunny. He should have been used to it by now but he was not.

Kanda growled as Lavi came up too close. His hands wound itself comfortably around the samurai's neck. His breath tickled in Kanda's ear, making him squirm inside uncomfortably. He hated human contact. Kanda drew out Mugen and pointed it an inch away from the sweating red head's eye. "Don't call me that…" he seethed.

Allen felt oddly satisfied seeing this every time. Lavi should learn what boundaries are. Also, it was always a good opportunity to add fuel to the fire. Getting under Kanda's skin is one of Allen's favorite past times.

"Getting a little prissy now girly man?"

Kanda looked at that annoying poker face. Seriously why would the scrawny boy act so mature? He was hardly an adult himself but at least he did not put on a mask to hide whatever he was feeling. The boy pissed him off more than he should have. Kanda made it clear he cared for no one but himself in the order. Why did his line of gaze continuously go back to the weird white haired kid? It frustrated the swordsman to no end.

Kanda did not opt for his usual come back and merely gave the British kid a long hard stare. Lavi felt the chills creeping up his spine. Even an idiot knew danger when he sensed one. Laughing nervously the red head attempted a pathetic attempt of an excuse to leave. The two rivals were locked in a stalemate staring competition and Lavi took the chance to bolt.

Kanda searched the hazel eyes and Allen tried to do his best to deny Kanda the opportunity to find an opening. He met cobalt ones steely with an unfaltering grin in place. Why would the samurai care anyway? No one else was important and he also made sure to make it clear on their first encounter he would not care if Allen died. When did things change between them? Allen was a fairly easy name to remember and Allen was confident the man knew his name already. Still, that infuriating nickname stuck. If one looked closer, one may think it was a display of fondness but Allen would not be deceived by such false emotions.

Without any prior warning, Allen was dragged out of the cafeteria by Kanda. His wrist that was disfigured by the innocence and Allen knew Kanda cringe at the sight of it. He could see the subtle signs of disgust when he saw it. If that was so, why would he willingly touch him? Where were they going? Allen's mind was thrown into a whirlwind of chaos.

Kanda was more than annoyed. He was frustrated by how the young boy tried to shoulder everything on those frail looking shoulders of his. Allen may be a good fighter but nobody's heart is invulnerable to emotions. A heart was created for the purpose of giving and receiving emotions. The boy was trying to cut it away and live without it. That was ridiculous. Kanda could tell the boy was hiding something, how he knew was only for Kanda to know.

He dragged the boy to the place no sane person would step into willingly. In fact, nobody else besides Kanda had been in it.

They went to Kanda's room.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

The situation Allen was trapped in seemed compromising and in any other situation he would have made fun of it to annoy the man towering over him. However the look in those cobalt eyes meant business.

Allen gulped. There was no way he could run now. He was in Kanda's territory after all.

"Spill."

A single word held so much command. Allen felt utterly powerless. Kanda's strength was something Allen always wanted. Everything he did was an act. When he fought, he was afraid. Allen always envied how fearless the samurai was when he fought. Nothing could hinder the long haired man and Allen secretly admitted that the hair swaying in the wind when he flew was undoubtedly cool. Allen would rather die than tell the man in front of him that. Allen wanted to be like Kanda and it was a silent admiration not even the insightful bookman junior knew.

Kanda noticed how Allen's defenses were lowering. The poker face cracked and Kanda caught a glimpse of what he knew Allen had been hiding earlier. Fear radiated off the boy like a shadow clung to its owner. The grin faded and soon became a quivering mess. Hazel eyes that were so well guarded regressed to that of a child that Allen should have been.

Allen was frightened. He was absolutely terrified. Kanda knew it but he never thought the boy would trust him enough to lower his guard and allow Kanda to catch a glimpse of his heart. He was secretly happy to be the first person in the Order to see it.

Allen had his back against the wooden door and Kanda right in front of him, less than an arm's length. Footsteps and laughter from the hallways on the opposite side of the door could be heard clearly in the dead silent room. Allen felt jittery as the voice got closer. Kanda noticed how tense the kid was becoming. He did something he never considered before.

Arms engulfed Allen in a warm embrace, something only Mana ever did. It had been many years and Allen could only vaguely remember how safe he felt. Never had another person attempted it. His enemy was hugging him tightly. He should have felt suffocated by how those strong arms caged him in but Allen did not mind. In fact, if possible, he hugged back tighter.

The breathing became erratic and Kanda rested his chin atop the boy's head. Muffled sobs were heard and Kanda only held the boy, allowing him to cry.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Allen had fallen asleep after dinner which Kanda escorted him to. He studied the letters while the boy slept. Someone had sent threat letters to Allen and Kanda was going to get to the bottom of it. It is difficult to trace the person because the words were cut out from newspapers or magazines. No handwriting made it difficult to trace records. The timing was unknown because Allen seemed to find it in his room. Order camera golems and Timcampy did not register anyone entering the boy's room the night before. From the boy's reaction, it must have shocked him badly.

Kanda was confused. Who would it be and for what purpose did they do it? He glanced back to the sleeping boy. Regular breathing of the British kid soothed Kanda's inner turmoil. The feeling wrenching in his gut was threatening to explode. He wanted the boy after he caught his attention. Allen had this charisma that drew everyone towards him. Kanda was no exception. The only difference was that Kanda was drawn to how he wanted the boy beside him constantly and Kanda hated humans. To desire someone so badly was a first for Kanda.

The fights he always had with Allen brought him joy. Kanda was horrified to know he wanted more. He wanted to become the boy's everything. Kanda panicked and consulted the books in the library. Leenalee had done him a favor by explaining to him what he was feeling for Allen. Kanda denied it vehemently at first but fate had tied their strings together.

"_What can I do for him…?"_

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Cross exhaled and let out a puff of smoke. Maria stood motionless beside him. He grinned madly. That idiot of a disciple of his would never see it coming. Timcampy would never sell him out because he made that damned golem. He knew the boy since he was young and that boy was always an idiot. A little help and lots of fun would not hurt. There was that girly man there after all.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Morning came and Allen woke up to see Kanda asleep on a chair in a sitting position. His eyes were closed and he held Mugen in his arms, crossed. Allen studied the Japanese man and blushed. He looked really beautiful even if it was the wrong word to use for a man.

Kanda felt eyes on him and decided to tease the boy a little. "Am I really that scary you couldn't study me when I'm awake?"

Allen got a shock when Kanda spoke suddenly and fell out of bed into Kanda's lap. As much as Kanda expected the falling part, having his crush in his lap was not called for. His eyes shot open and both of their eyes met. Blush made itself known on both their cheeks. They looked away shyly and awkwardly.

To break the tension, Allen's stomach came to the rescue and protested louder than usual. Allen's blush increased tenfold while Kanda looked at the boy. Allen wanted to bury his head in the ground when Kanda's lips twitched. It curved upwards slightly before he covered his mouth with a hand and looked away.

Allen heard laughter that came from the samurai. It might have been short but he heard it. It was beautiful. Kanda quickly composed himself even though a tiny trace of smile could be seen. "We should get going…"

Allen beamed brightly and agreed.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Kanda was waiting for quite a while outside the washroom. Allen had insisted on going to the second floor's washroom. Kanda never knew the boy was so picky about cleanliness. The second floor's washroom was cleaner than the first floor's but Kanda did not really care. A washroom was a washroom.

Kanda decided to check on Allen to see if he was alright. He never expected Allen to be collapsed near the sink looking paler than he usually did. He suspected an upset stomach but cancelled that thought when he saw a threat letter in the boy's hand.

He dashed out of the washroom and searched the whole level. There was no one present and Kanda cursed. How was it possible? There was no one in the washroom either.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

For the next few days Kanda refused to leave Allen's side and Allen did not protest. He was too afraid to go anywhere alone. Neither of them explained their odd behavior to the order although everyone kept speculating.

They slept in the same bed and Kanda found out that Allen was a cuddly person. Allen's favorite place to cuddle was at the nook of Kanda's neck. Kanda loved tousling the soft white locks. It was beautiful, contrary to what he always said. Kanda always spent hours looking at the boy as he slept.

One morning, Allen woke up earlier than Kanda and decided to leave the bed quietly. He was curious about the lotus on Kanda's table and went to take a closer look. As he watched the lotus he could not help but feel curious about the little corner of the paper peeping from beneath the jar. He took a peep to ensure Kanda was still sleeping before stealing a glance at it.

Allen's eyes widened and his heart pounded so fast he thought he would die. He needed to get away. He could not breathe. Tears gathered in his eyes.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Kanda awoke with a start as the door slammed shut. Allen was nowhere to be found and he was going to give chase to whoever that was when he stumbled across the threat letter.

The threat letter had been read and Kanda put two and two together. He cursed. Allen would never trust him again. If the threat letter was found in Kanda's room, chances of Allen thinking Kanda as the blackmailer was hundred percent. He punched the wall in frustration, not caring if he bled.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

For the next few days Allen avoided Kanda like plague. Kanda was hurt. He had to explain himself but with Allen like that, it was impossible. At his wits end, he enlisted help from the person he hated most.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"Allen…"

Allen saw Kanda coming and dashed away. He did not want to face the man who hurt him so much with his betrayal.

Kanda cursed and gave chase. Allen panicked and ducked to the nearest room that came in sight. Allen locked the door and Kanda was left standing outside yelling and banging on the door like a fool.

"Allen, listen to me!"

"No! Go away BaKanda! I hate you!"

Kanda flinched as the words hurt him. Allen was back to calling names. He had gone through the efforts of calling Allen by his name and not his usual nickname but it seems like Allen really hated him.

"Allen, please. I swear it wasn't me!"

Allen was crying at the other side of the door. How could he still be willing to listen to Kanda after what he saw?

Kanda bit his lip in frustration. "Those messages were never mine. If I hated you I would have told you that in your face. That had always been the way we did things. Why would I send you threat letters about things I did not know about you?"

Allen began to see the light. He knew now that he was wrong. He wanted to unlock the door and apologize to Kanda. He wanted to hug him. However Kanda still had something to say and Allen waited.

"I would never do anything to hurt you like this. Trust me."

Allen waited for a while more. He did not hear Kanda's voice anymore and panicked. Had the man given up hope on him? Allen threw open the door.

In front of the door was another letter. Allen gulped. What kind of threat letter would it be again?

He unfolded it with shaky fingers and then gasped. Allen felt overwhelmed. Tears were creating streams on his cheeks. A hand covered his mouth. Allen started to run. He needed to tell Kanda how he felt urgently.

"_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. Even though you hate me, you will always be a moyashi to me. I love you, Allen."_

Allen ran. His lungs burned from the lack of air. He had to let Kanda know what he felt.

"Kanda!"

Kanda was still so far away. He did not seem to hear Allen. Kanda turned and headed to the lift that led down to the foot of the mountain. Allen cursed.

Waiting for the lift to come up would mean he would lose Kanda. He jumped from the cliff.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Kanda was about to board the boat when he heard someone calling his name. "Kanda!"

It was faint at first but it slowly got louder. The sound was familiar and it came from above. The finder screamed and Kanda looked up.

"Yuu!"

Kanda's reflex was to catch the falling boy. They lost balance and fell into the stream.

Kanda pulled up a coughing Allen to the banks. He was both angry and relieved. "What the hell do you think you were doing baka moyashi!"

Allen glared at the man. "Shut up BaKanda! I called you but you just left! What did you mean by this huh?"

A letter was shoved into Kanda's face and the samurai pried it off. He blushed at the message he had pasted. It was similar to the fashion the threat letter was made. "I…"

"Listen to people! I heard you then but you did not wait for my reply. What was the meaning of this? By the time I found out where you were, you were planning on taking a long term mission. How do you think I felt?"

Kanda was rendered speechless. "A-allen?"

Allen was crying and Kanda did not know how to react. He just stared with mouth agape. Allen closed the space between them and kissed the samurai. Kanda was stunned for a while before returning the kiss with as much passion. The fervent exchange was witnessed by the finder who was extremely perplexed.

When they broke off, Kanda rested his forehead against Allen's. Allen pouted and blushed. "That… that was my reply." Kanda smiled. A small chuckle was heard and Kanda pecked the boy on his lips. "Thank you."

Another deep and romantic kiss was shared which left them panting for air when they parted. A gentle kiss on Allen's forehead was placed. "I'll be leaving."

Allen nodded and smiled. "Come back safely." Kanda smiled and waved.

As the boat got further, Allen shouted. "I'll be waiting!"

Kanda did not look back but he smiled. Allen smiled as well on the banks. "I love you too," he whispered.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Cross Marian sipped the wine from his glass. "What do you think of it, Maria? Beautiful isn't it? Young love is always beautiful."

He glanced back to Maria who stood silently. His smile never faded. _"Just like you to do something like this…"_ a familiar voice of his lover echoed. Cross chuckled and took another sip of his wine.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

**Author's Note: Done~ I hope you all liked this, especially for Becci! Thank you for being a good friend (:**

**Do leave a review!**


End file.
